the final cards
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: This story has been compleatly changed and I hope is now better, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 The Introductions

A/N hi guys…I was just re-reading this story to see if I should continue it and I think it is crap :) if you disagree then review it and tell me, if I get enough I will change back but if not I will assume no-one cares and continue this version… if you really want the original two chapters then PM me with an email address and I will just send them to you. Bye for now :)

p.s. I have probably added elements of "the old kingdom series" with the use of the monsters and other ideas

Pp.s. I own nothing except my laptop :) oh wait.. My dad owns the laptop :( I'll get back to you when I own something…

Pp.ss. my disclaimer… I do not own the old kingdom series, it belongs to Garth nix (if I did there would be a new book by now :)) I do not own card captors, code lyoko, shaman king, inuyasha, or any other elements you see in this story that you think… "Hmmm… I have seen that before… I wonder if I can use this to black mail or sue the author." 'Cuz you can't!! Mwahahah!! Sorry got a tiny bit carried away there…

The last cards…

Introduction

Authored by keroberos

The night this started was different for both of them. The master of the clow cards, Sakura Avalon was asleep dreaming of a dark place full of towers glowing red as the setting sun, but unlike the suns blood red colour there was no sense of beauty here, only death. For the team of adventurers named lyoko it was a bright and sunny day in Paris, but not where they were…

Ulrich ran on, taking the triangle point. Jessie, yumi, Mack, josh and tom were following on behind him with odd running just a little ahead. Suddenly several virtual "hands" swung out of the trees…

"Damn it! I didn't feel them coming!" shouted yumi

"Don't worry yumi, its not you x.a.n.a. just programmed them in, he's getting faster!"

"Can we cut the crap and sort them out?" shouted Ulrich who promptly jumped over a charging hand keeping his sword between his legs. The hand charged into it and the sword bit deep into its head. The misshapen mouth opened into a silent scream as the intricate markings along the sword glowed and shifted into its unloving skin, burning it away as Ulrich watched. It fell to the floor and Ulrich landed on top of it, the whole thing taking only seconds. He glanced around and saw that his unit were tackling the hands pretty well and that they could hold their own for a while but odd was a different matter. Odd's powers relied on him being far enough from the enemy that he was never in their immediate reach and now there were three surrounding him. Ulrich ran at them stabbing one right through its neck and twisting the blade to speed the burning up, and then before the others could react he had sliced ones head off and rammed his glowing blade deep into the creature's heart. As the marks finished dissolving what was left of the bodies Ulrich heard a cry from behind him, it was josh. One had had broken through the defensive ring and was now rushing at him. Odd fired three times and one arrow hit the monster driving the etchings deep into its side, but it got to josh to soon and bought its teethe around his head, its mouth opening impossibly wide to encompass josh's skull. Suddenly the boy's screams were cut off as the monster bit down.

"Jeremy did he make it?" shouted Ulrich, seemingly into thin air.

"Yes but he won't be fighting for a while, he has hands bite." Replied the thin air.

Hands bite, a condition that only results from being forcefully devirtualised by being bitten "critically" or enough to kill in real life. The conditions effect was repeated nausea bouts and mild halucigen, also behaviour changes have been noticed but these were less frequent. After a bite some people were ready to kick ass three days later and some never came back to the lyoko plant. Sometimes it depended on the severity of the bite, sometimes on the willingness of the person. Never the less people knew what they were getting into when they joined and knew even better when they were assigned to an elite group. Jeremy's team had fewer risks as they worked in real world on computers but Ulrich's team, knife 1, were nearly always in the middle of the fray, usually the cause and only combatants but still… knife1 also had the most casualties including three wounds so serious a devitalisation couldn't be attempted. Even though they were only in a computer world some people still though that because they had a hole in their stomach they should follow normal earth rules life pain and death, where as in actual fact they didn't have to. Some people still fought even though they had sword run through them, and still won. But others gave up and wouldn't let themselves believe they were o.k. it was just another one of the bugs in the lyoko system that hundreds of trained engineers, scientists and programmers worked 24/7 to fix… but even though there were problems the system was still much better than in the olden days. Back when lyoko had been a secret, there was only one supercomputer and only Ulrich, odd, yumi, aelita and Jeremy fighting x.a.n.a. but now x.a.n.a. had some new tricks and the lyoko team had new powers, help and they had the greatest gift of all. No wait… she hasn't arrived yet.

Sakura woke up… Sakura woke up again… after the third time she forced herself to stay awake and got out of bed. Last night had been hectic. She had finally fought yue and beaten him but only barely. Now she and kero were looking forwards to a well earned rest after caching all the clow cards. As she got dressed she wondered how long it would be before something else happened in her life that changed it forever.

"Sakura come here we need to talk to you!" a voice called from down the stairs. So not very long then…

When she had finished getting ready she went downstairs and started to get breakfast ready. As she did her father and older brother walked in. Sakura's father sat on the chair opposite her and started talking:

"Sakura have you seen the news? A giant white figure fighting here! Apparently it was flying and lots of weird things kept happening and still are and this has helped make up our minds. We are moving to France. Paris more specifically, you will go to Kodiak high and we already have an apartment set up and waiting, Julian has been very helpful in getting sorted out."

That was right, Julian and Madison had moved to France because Madison had wanted to go to Kodiak high, the best high school for media and filming courses, and Julian had always like France and so had moved there as well. Sakura would be going to the same high school as her best friend; it was perfect except for one thing that revolved around the little yellow bear who was probably still asleep upstairs…

When Sakura did go and check on kero she found that he was up and about acting like a teddy bear as she came in, but when he saw it was her he flew up on the small wings protruding from his back and hovered in front of her looking, as troubled as a small yellow furry bear with wings could. He didn't pull it off and Sakura had to stifle a laugh.

"Sakura we have a problem, the cards are pulling towards a different country and are telling me that there is still another task for you to do." He said looking more troubled than ever.

"Kero we can't go, dad says we are moving…" said Sakura, who still wondered what the task was and why she hadn't heard or felt anything at all.

"We have to go to France" they both said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams and Meetings

A/N rite chapter 2 and no reviews so far at all!!!! Come on guys (n girls) where are you?!?

The Last Cards

Dreams and Meetings

Authored By Keroberos

It was a troubled night for everyone. I was not in these dreams but merely basing this on what each person remembers and is willing to reveal. This is the dreams of the new lyoko team.

Ulrich: I was running through a field of corn when I saw a man doing… things to yumi and I tried to run at him. When I got into the clearing he stood in with yumi my feet froze and I had to watch until he killed her.

Yumi: I stood in a giant library, I had a strange feeling that I should be somewhere and I started to run in any random direction. Suddenly I burst into a reading room and saw Ulrich tied to the floor in a pentagonal chalk outline, like a sacrifice or something. Then a man stepped out of the shadows and took three steps to Ulrich and stabbed him through the heart, Ulrich screamed so badly but I couldn't move to go to him.

Odd: I was in a room full of people then a door opened and thousands of hands walked in and killed everyone, I just saw that moment over and over, people getting killed and I couldn't move a muscle to help, suddenly a hand lunged at me and I woke up.

Aelita: I was running through the desert region being chased by 3 hands, my powers wouldn't work and they were getting closer, suddenly a man jumped up and grabbed me, when the hands reached out I woke up.

Jeremy: I was programming the guys into lyoko when the signals started to go awry so I programmed in the mudskipper. The skipper didn't get thee and I heard knife1 die followed by the hacker team and range4, then aelita was killed by the same man in all of them and I woke up.

The common theme here is the man who appeared and we later had to face, when I say we I mean mostly sakura and the lyoko team but I had my part to do, now my story moves onto the final days in Sakura's home town only 3 days before she has to move.

"DAD!! TORY KEEPS MOVING MY STUFF!" hollered sakura trying to stop her older brother moving her crates into his room so he could sneak a look into her diary and blackmail her with it later.

"Fine you win sakura just stop shouting" said Tory, giving her crate back. The move was trying to all of them, hoping they will not forget anything important, getting everything ready and putting up with random people coming in and saying goodbye, from the way they talked anyone would thing that the family were going to die. But moving halfway around the world was almost as bad.

"SAKURA! ITS FOR YOU!" shouted up her dad. Sakura jolted into the real world as she was brutally ripped from her musings.

"Coming!" she replied and pelted down the stairs. "Lee, maylin what are you doing here? And who is this?" said sakura when she got to the front door and looking at the new kid, his brown hair stood up in thick spikes that stuck out the back of his head a fair way, it would have looked stupid on anyone else but with the open shirt, displaying a set of muscles that made sakura blush just looking, and green trousers followed by a simple pair of sandals it.. Well it worked. He had brown eyes and a pair of orange headphones around his neck but what caught Sakura's attention most was the katana at his waist, a long sleek blade that reeked of magic and power. Then sakura realised with a jolt, who she was in the presence of. This was Yoh Asakura, the shaman king. The blade must obviously be the sword of light and he should have… yes tucked inside his shirt was kohatsu, the secondary blade for his celestial slash move. Then she saw that he was holding someone's hand, this must be the also infamous Anna kyoyama, or Anna Asakura now? She had light brown, shoulder length hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a single black dress going down to just past her knees and trainers on, but around her neck was a simple necklace of blue beads each about as big as a thumb nail, but sakura knew there were 1080 of them, coiled up. These were the medium beads Anna used to summon the "spirits" she used to fight with. Sakura looked at them both for a second then collapsed on the floor. Lee rushed over to catch her and lay her gently on the couch inside the house.

"What was that about?" asked Yoh

"Who cares, a pretty poor first impression for our elusive "card captor". I suppose kero is around here somewhere? And Yoh don't you dare look at her like that! I saw her looking at you… don't encourage her." Snapped Anna

"What? I wasn…" but the retort died in his throat as he saw the look in Anna eye.

"Should I wake her yet?" asked lee.

"Yes go and wake up your girlfriend" snapped maylin this time; she was still standing outside annoyed that yet again sakura came before her.

"She's not my girlfrie… hey sakura! You're awake!" said lee, the rising blush seeping back.

"Sakura I'm going to get straight to the point. We need you to save the world" said Anna in a bored tone of voice.

"Oh…" said sakura before fainting again.

R&R just a thought, this story technically takes place after the right answer and after over in an instant, it can stand alone but they help to give a better sense of the story direction.


End file.
